Sentimiento de Guerra
by RASSALAS
Summary: Una guerra contra ponis, o una guerra contra humanos, solo eso.


No recuerdo ya porque lucho, no recuerdo ya cual es el motivo de todo esto, solo dos especies intentando aniquilarse, eso es lo único que recuerdo. Desde el momento en el que me ascendieron a Sargento y me asignaron a esta misión, supe que no regresaría, no completo. Antes de cruzar mi esposa me advirtió que sería la última vez que nos veríamos, hasta ahora comprendo la gravedad de sus palabras, la gravedad de mis acciones y las de mis compañeros, el porqué de tan podrido sentimiento.

El vehículo se mueve, hay demasiados baches en el camino, después de todo estamos en campo traviesa, en este país no hay pavimento. Lyle y Clyde parecen haberse dado cuenta de la situación, y como el hombre al mando debo mantenerlos centrados en el objetivo, sin embargo yo también siento la culpa. Pastrani no deja de limpiar su carabina, sé que es un signo de nerviosismo, pero no lo culpo, hemos estado haciendo esto desde que llegamos, y no podemos tener descanso… no lo merecemos.

La luz roja aparece de nuevo, mi corazón se acelera y mi mente comienza a pensar tan rápido como puede, la adrenalina sube a cada parpadeo de la luz. Alisto mi arma y me sujeto el casco, le hecho una última mirada a mis compañeros, y cuando aparece la luz verde… las puertas del vehículo se abren de golpe.

No es como cualquiera podría describirlo, es peor, tan solo salir del vehículo debemos ponernos a cubierto, se escuchan disparos en todas partes, el viento de la tormenta azota tu rostro sin piedad, la lluvia hace más difícil observar alrededor. No solo somos nosotros, tres compañías completas se encuentran aquí, en la peor guerra de nuestros tiempos.

Las luces encandilan el campo de batalla a todo momento, puedes pensar que son errores en tu visión, o simples destellos de las armas de tus compañeros al ser disparadas, pero si alguna de esas luces te alcanza… estas muerto.

De un lado a otro, surcan el campo de batalla, esos rayos no los puede detener nada más que una gruesa capa de metal, ni tu chaleco, ni tu casco, ni cualquier otro utensilio. Cuando escuchas los gritos de tus compañeros al recibir un disparo sientes como si tu fueras el siguiente, y cada parte del cuerpo grita que debes salir corriendo, pero no debes, no debes pensar en nada, solo en nuestra misión.

Sin decir nada, sin dar oportunidad a la cobardía, salgo de mi escondite y comienzo a disparar a nuestros enemigos, o eso quisiera decir, no siento que los unicornios sean nuestros verdaderos enemigos. Simplemente es apuntar… y disparar, sin detenerte a pensar. Uno cae, y después otro, aunque tienen armadura poco puede hacer contra nuestras balas.

De pronto, justo frente a mí desciende una de las criaturas más bellas e inocentes de toda la existencia, la yegua Pegaso toma velocidad contra mí. Su armadura color plata refleja cada destello de magia de sus compatriotas unicornios, su pelaje rosa esta manchado de lodo, su melena color crema se agita con el viento dejando ver sus ojos, esos característicos ojos; nuestras miradas se cruzan, siento que sus ojos color azul celeste miran hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón… todos mis sentidos gritan que tal yegua no debería estar aquí.

Sigue ganando velocidad, se acerca cada vez más, en su casco tiene un cuchillo que pretende utilizar contra mí, ambos sabemos cómo acabara esto. Lentamente levanto la punta de mi carabina, y la miro por última vez, ella… tiene miedo, lo veo en sus ojos, pero esto es una guerra, no se puede dudar, no se debe pensar. Tan solo el movimiento de un solo dedo, y un segundo bastan para terminar con cualquier duda.

Lo peor es que su cuerpo cae tan cerca de ti, puedo ver su pequeño cuerpo que solo causa ternura, pero su rostro ahora desfigurado inflige más daño emocional que cualquier cosa. Desde las alturas escuchas un grito eufórico de resignación, y al voltear miro como un macho Pegaso desciende velozmente hasta llegar con la yegua.

Él llora a su lado, la abraza con fuerza, sin embargo ya no puede hacer nada, simplemente sentir su perdida. Tales sentimientos no son solo humanos, no deberíamos considerarnos los únicos dignos de tenerlos, y ver esa escena… te das cuenta de que eres un mounstro, de que tú eres el verdadero ser antinatural.

Yo no puedo seguir con mi arma al frente, lentamente bajo mi brazo al mismo tiempo que siento como en mi rostro una gota de agua se desliza, no es lluvia, eso es lo peor… no es lluvia. Después de que su corazón es desgarrado, el Pegaso voltea hacia mi lleno de odio y dolor, yo no puedo hacer nada… lo siento.

Justo antes de que se lance contra mí, nuestros proyectiles le atraviesan el cráneo, espero que ahora este con su amada, y cuando volteo descubro que fue Pastrani quien acabo con su sufrimiento, pero él está peor que yo, y tan solo en un movimiento, se coloca su propia arma en su barbilla y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dispara a sí mismo.

"Humanidad es un término demasiado incoherente, ¿Qué es humanidad? ¿Sentimientos? ¿Inteligencia? Debería llamarse entendimiento, y debería ser solo aplicado a ellos, no a nosotros"

Pastrani tenía razón, esto está mal, y sabía que no podía arreglarlo, por eso decidió no sufrir más. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es caer de rodillas, miro al cielo solo para ver como nuestros helicópteros derriban uno y otro de esos Pegasos, como si fueran moscas, como si no importaran nada. No puedo evitar gritar y golpear el suelo con mis puños, más que sentir el disparo de un arma, más que sentir una puñalada, el dolor que siento ahora es demasiado, no puedo, no quiero contenerlo. Me acerco a esa yegua Pegaso y tomo su casco, su pelaje es tan suave, antes debió ser cálido, y al acariciarlo solo puedo sentir más y más dolor, porque no puedo decirle que lo siento. En mi desesperación tomo su cuerpo y la abrazo, como un niño abraza su oso de peluche en una noche sin sus padres, como quisiera que ella también lo hiciera, quisiera sentir su calidez, quisiera apreciar una sonrisa suya, pero eso ya nunca pasara… y antes de que me dé cuenta, hay un enorme agujero en mi espalda, y ya no puedo respirar más, ni sostenerme. Caigo sobre su cuerpo, aún sigo abrazándola, no quiero dejar de hacerlo, mi rostro se da contra el lodo y siento como me dificulta la respiración, y la visión, pero no necesito nada de eso, todo lo que necesito es cerrar mis ojos y sentir que todo está bien… que ahora hay paz y puedo hablar con ella para decirle… Lo siento.


End file.
